Morning, sunshine!
by Akivaria
Summary: Roy ma o jeden powód więcej od Ciebie, dla którego nie lubi poniedziałków... [RoyxEd, Shonenai]


**Title**: Morning, sunshine!

**Author**: Aki

**Rating**: PG

**Warnings**: Bardzo dziwna próba napisania czegoś humorystycznego Yeah, riiight... Crack. Crack jak stąd do Warszawy. Praktycznie no-plot and no-point. Zwykły kretyński pomysł domagający się przelania na papier... Ah, no i lekkie shonen – ai…

**Parings**: RoyxEd

Tak właśnie musieli czuć się ludzie, którzy trafili do siódmego nieba. Nie, żeby Edward Elric, Stalowy Alchemik, wierzył w istnienie tego typu krainy, co to, to nie, ale mimo wszystko... Porównanie było jak najbardziej na miejscu. Cisza, rozkoszne ciepło, zero zmartwień, spokój... Tuląc się do poduszki, Edward westchnął sennie, a na jego wargach pojawił się lekki uśmiech zadowolenia. Wyglądał jak kot, który zdołał złapać i pożreć wyjątkowo dorodną mysz i teraz rozkoszował się drzemką w promieniach słońca.

Nawet Roy, patrząc na rozciągniętą na łóżku sylwetkę Eda, przez kilka chwil wahał się, czy wyrwać młodszego alchemika z objęć Morfeusza.

Nie, żeby Royowi spieszyło się do pracy. O, bynajmniej. Mając jednak w pamięci wczorajsze słowa porucznik Hawkeye, wypowiedziane w sposób bardzo dosadny - jakże on nienawidził kobiet z licencją na posiadanie broni! - wolał stawić się na czas. A jeśli chciał nadrobić papierkową robotę, jaka uzbierała się przez tych kilka... No, _kilkanaście_ dni, potrzebował wewnętrznego skupienia i spokoju. Dlatego też wolał nie zostawiać Edwarda samego w swoim domu.

Po pierwsze, nie chciał, by Ed spóźnił się na spotkanie z bratem. Po drugie, chciał zastać swoje przytulne mieszkanko w jednym kawałku.

A przede wszystkim, cenił sobie zawartość własnej lodówki.

Tak więc siedział teraz na brzegu swojego własnego łóżka, próbując obudzić słynnego Edwarda Elrica, Stalowego Alchemika, z - mówiąc delikatnie - miernym skutkiem.

"Edward...", powtórzył po raz setny, potrząsając lekko młodszym alchemikiem. Elric mruknął jedynie coś w stylu "mhwwmmmh", przyciągając poduszkę bliżej siebie i rozciągając się jeszcze bardziej, tak, że koniuszki jego palców sięgnęły oparcia łóżka. "Nawet przez sen próbujesz udawać wyższego niż jesteś...?", mruknął Roy, przyglądając się Edwardowi z zainteresowaniem. I wtedy wpadł na pomysł. Uśmiechając się lekko, nachylił się nad swoim podwładnym, tak, że jego wargi znalazły się nad uchem młodzieńca.

Jakie to było oczywiste.

"Wstawaj, _kurduplu_."

Nim Płomienny Alchemik zdołał zareagować, silna, prawa, stalowa pięść uderzyła go z całą mocą w brzuch. Powietrze wypłynęło z płuc Roya, gdy przekoziołkował nad łóżkiem i uderzył w ziemię. Sapiąc, z trudem zdołał powrócić do pozycji siedzącej.

No tak. Tego nie przewidział.

Roy chwycił się brzegu łóżka, podciągnął, po czym zerknął na Edwarda. Po raz pierwszy od wielu, wielu dni, zamarł ze zdziwienia w bezruchu. Edward nadal spał. Mustang pozwolił, by jego szczęka powróciła na właściwe miejsce. A więc starszy Elric reagował na słowo "kurdupel" nawet przez sen. No, to już był temat na pracę magisterską...

Roy wstał, z trudem, trzymając się za obolały brzuch, po czym dowlókł się do drzwi sypialni. Łykając gorycz porażki, zwlókł się po schodach i opadł na krzesło w kuchni.

Porażka? O nie, nie. On, Roy Mustang, nie znał takiego słowa. Uśmiechając się lekko, spojrzał w górę, w stronę sypialni. Jeszcze nigdy nie przegrał.

W końcu bycie _seme_ do czegoś zobowiązuje.

-------------------

Edward uśmiechał się błogo, z twarzą utopioną w poduszce. Musiał przyznać, że pachniała nieźle, trochę jak cynamon i świeża mięta... Jak Roy. Edward przeciągnął się lekko, mrucząc cicho. Po prostu cudownie...

I wtedy, błogą ciszę przeszył pełen rozpaczy krzyk. Wrzask, przepełniony przerażeniem i czystym strachem. Barwa głosu wciąż była tak samo rozkoszna, wciąż był to ten sam głos, który był w stanie zmiękczyć każde kobiece serce. No dobra, nie tylko kobiece... Zaraz, moment...

Roy.

Złote oczy Stalowego Alchemika otworzyły się szeroko.

Plącząc się z pościelą, Edward spadł z łózka, niezgrabnie uderzywszy całym ciałem w ziemię. Ułamek sekundy później otworzył z trzaskiem drzwi, wypadł na korytarz, przeskoczył kilka schodów, po czym wpadł do kuchni, tylko po to, by zobaczyć...

Roya Mustanga, Płomiennego Alchemika, z tym jego przeklętym, kpiącym uśmieszkiem, zajadającego rogaliki z masłem.

Rogaliki. Z. Masłem.

"Hm. A więc jednak jest sposób na to, abyś szybko opuścił łóżko... Nie myślałem, że aż tak bardzo troszczysz się o mój los, Edward...", mruknął z rozbawieniem, używając noża do rozsmarowania masła po połówce rogalika. "Przyznaj, urodzony ze mnie aktor...", jego oczy wędrowały po całkowicie nagim ciele Elrica, z iskierkami śmiechu w oczach.

_Rogaliki. Z. Masłem._

A więc Roy nie ma żadnych kłopotów... Jest bezpieczny...

Porpawka.

Był.

---------

Porucznik Riza Hawkeye nie mogła powstrzymać się od zerkania co kilka chwil na swojego przełożonego, który zawzięcie wypełniał postawione przed nim raporty.

Podobnie jak Havoc, Fury i wszyscy, którzy znajdowali się w gabinecie.

Od jakiegoś czasu feministyczna część personelu twierdziła, że Royowi w każdym kolorze jest do twarzy.

Riza nie mogła powstrzymać się od myśli, że fioletowy, w sensie dosłownym, do twarzy Płomiennemu jednak nie pasował.


End file.
